staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Maja 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie 07.15 Agrolinia 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Współcześni wojownicy: W cieniu libańskich cedrów - reportaż 09.05 Ziarno: O kłamstwie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.30 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.55 Wizje na wizji: Ogród 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 11.40 We własnym domu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Bądź gotowy dziś do drogi - teleturniej 12.40 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.05 Kronika filmowa 13.30 Zwierzozbliżenia 13.55 Śnieżynka (Palla di neve) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1996, reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Paolo Villaggio, Alessandro Haber, Anna Falchi, Monica Bellucci (94 min) 15.40 Od przedszkola do Opola: Jacek Cygan - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial, USA 1996, wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts (22 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Napoleon i Józefina (Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story) (5/6) - serial historyczny, USA 1987, reż. Richard T. Heffron, wyk. Armand Assante, Jacqueline Bisset, Stephanie Beacham, Anthony Higgins (44 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Wyspa piratów (Cutthroat Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Geena Davis, Matthew Modine, Frank Langella, Maury Chaykin (119 min) 22.15 Piotr Fronczewski zaprasza: Przepraszam, czy można dostąpić... żeby wystąpić? 23.00 Sportowa sobota 23.20 Gatunek (Species) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Natasha Henstridge, Michael Madsen, Alfred Molina (104 min) 01.10 Klan (218, 219, 220) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 02.25 Ostatnia Carowa (Rasputin and the Empress) - dramat historyczny, USA 1932, reż. Ryszard Bolesławski, wyk. John Barrymore, Ethel Barrymore, Lionel Barrymore, Ralph Morgan (120 min) 04.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Powrót szwadronu - reportaż 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Sandokan (6/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Przede wszystkim natura: Chrząszcze biją rekordy - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.05 Yo-Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem (5): Samotny taniec nadziei - film dokumentalny, USA 11.00 Ginące cywilizacje (14) - film dokumentalny, Francja/Polska 1997 11.55 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (76): Piłka nożna - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Daniel Stern, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 12.55 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Ruch Chorzów - Wisła Kraków 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (140): Kupon - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.55 Opowieści weekendowe: Damski interes - film obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Marta Lipińska, Magdalena Zawadzka, Anna Nehrebecka (50 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 M.A.S.H. (142) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. Alan Alda, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Loretta Swit (22 min) 19.30 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.05 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana (stereo) 21.25 Projekt X: Konie - cykl reportaży Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Moja rodzina (My Family) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Esai Morales, Edward James Olmos, Eduardo Lopez Rojas (122 min) 00.45 Studio sport: Finał Pucharu Francji w piłce nożnej 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 08.50 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 09.05 Kartka z kalendarza 09.10 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Karino (5/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory (25 min) 13.00 Serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Rozmowa z gościem 17.10 Magazyn osobliwości 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Klub Telewizji Białystok 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody - magazyn mody 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.40 (WP) Mayerling - balet TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn włocławski 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 14.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody - magazyn L. Bartowskiej 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Gra słów - program R. Wichrowskiego 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.40 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Czas upadku, czas nadziei - reportaż 13.25 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.40 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.10 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.40 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Wiedzą sąsiedzi, gdzie suseł siedzi - film dokumentalny 09.00 Radziejowice - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Nowe przygody Charliego Chana (10/18) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Łowcy złodziei (4/8) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg, wyk. Reece Dinsdale, Lynda Steadman, Brendan Coyle, Gary McDonald (50 min) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Film fabularny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 19.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Salon - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.40 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Zaczarowany świat 09.20 Film animowany 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Bez kompleksów 12.55 Własne M - magazyn 13.10 Impresje 13.40 Z historią na Ty 14.00 Witryna sztuki 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Kino wokół nas 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Magazyn reporterów 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.40 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.40 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 13.10 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.30 Magazyn samorządowy - program publicystyczny 13.50 Sobota z Muzami 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Jestem: Michał Bajor - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Przysmak Babuni 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.50 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Zamek rycerski - film dokumentalny 13.00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 13.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 14.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Konkurs piosenki Wygraj sukces - Tarnobrzeg '99 17.30 Plecak pełen przygód - serial dla dzieci 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przygody Pana Michała (4/13) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.40 (WP) Mayerling - balet 00.40 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Nowogródek Pomorski 08.45 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.55 Pomorskie krajobrazy - serial przyrodniczy 09.15 Wieża śmierci - reportaż z regionu 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Witamy w Siódemce: Choszczno '99 12.50 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Muzyczna Siódemka 13.55 Felieton 14.15 Program familijny: I Szczeciński Zlot Junaków 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program familijny: I Szczeciński Zlot Junaków 17.15 Od kuchni 17.40 Program familijny: I Szczeciński Zlot Junaków 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn globtrotera 19.10 Program familijny: I Szczeciński Zlot Junaków 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Ogólnopolska Olimpiada Młodzieży 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Rozmowa z politykiem 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) (ost.) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (71 min) 23.40 (WP) Mayerling - balet Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (167) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (119) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.55 W pogoni za latem 2 (The Endless Summer 2) - film dokumentalny, USA 1994, reż. Bruce Brown, wyk. Robert Weaver, Patrick O'Connell (105 min) 12.50 Simon Bolivar - film historyczny, Włochy/Francja/Wenezuela 1969, reż. Alessandro Biasetti, wyk. Maximilian Schell, Rosanna Schiaffino, Francisco Rabal, Fernadno Sancho (89 min) 14.30 Family Secrets 15.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (13/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (59) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live (169) - program muzyczny 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie, co chcecie - czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Ned i Stacey - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Thomas Haden Church, Debra Messing, Greg Germann, Nadia Dajani (25 min) 22.00 Elektroniczny człowiek (Circuitry Man) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Steven Lovy, wyk. Dana Wheeler-Nicholson, Jim Metzler, Lu Leonard, Vernon Wells (87 min) 23.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.45 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (13/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 00.15 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą - serial erotyczny 01.15 Ostre spięcie (Eros: Encounters) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Daniel Rogosin, wyk. Rachel Wagner, Leslie Harter, Dean Tarrolly, Tom Ardavany (95 min) 03.00 Muzyka na BIS 04.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 10.50 Tarzan (19) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.45 Babilon V (16) - serial SF, USA 12.30 Doścignąć marzenie (Follow That Dream) - komedia, USA 1962, reż. Gordon Douglas, wyk. Elvis Presley, Arthur O'Connell, Joanna Moore, Anne Helm (115 min) 14.25 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.20 Conan (5) - serial przygodowy 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Śniadanie do łóżka (Bed & Breakfast) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Robert Ellis Miller, wyk. Roger Moore, Talia Shire, Coleen Dewhurst, Nina Siemaszko (110 min) 21.30 Buffy - postrach wampirów (5) - serial sensacyjny 22.25 Napad (Killing Zone) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Roger Avary, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Julie Delpy, Jean-Hughes Anglade, Gary Kemp (105 min) 00.15 Inspektor Knight (6) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 02.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.40 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Tomek Sawyer (39) - serial animowany; Droga do szczęścia (2/II serii) (Clowning Around) - serial dla dzieci, Australia, wyk. Clayton Willianson, Ernie Dingo, Rebecca Smart 09.00 Teraz my (10) (Just Us) - serial komediowy dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Alan Wareing, Tom Cotter, wyk. Kay Mellor, Anthony Smee, Daniel Riley, Paul Gibson 09.30 Klub na plaży (56) - serial, Brazylia 10.00 City (86) - serial, USA 10.30 Antonella (3) - serial, Argentyna 11.25 Nasze wiadomości 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (82) - serial, Brazylia 12.30 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (17) - serial kryminalny, Włochy, wyk. Michaele Placido 13.30 Nasz Sklep - zakupy w TV 14.00 Antonella (4) - serial, Argentyna 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Nasze wiadomości 15.05 City (87) - serial, USA 15.30 Kobietą być - Lekarz domowy, biorezonans, prowadzi Tomasz Bartczak 16.00 Tomek Sawyer (40) - serial animowany 16.30 Droga do szczęścia (3/II serii) (Clowning Around) - serial dla dzieci, Australia, wyk. Clayton Willianson, Ernie Dingo, Rebecca Smart 17.00 Teraz my (11) (Just Us) - serial komediowy dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Alan Wareing, Tom Cotter, wyk. Kay Mellor, Anthony Smee, Daniel Riley, Paul Gibson 17.30 Klub na plaży (57) - serial, Brazylia 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść (83) - serial, Brazylia 19.15 Indywidualne Mistrzostwo Świata na żużlu w Pradze 22.45 Miłość, zbrodnia i opale (Outback Bound) - melodramat, USA 1988, reż. John Llewellyn, wyk. Donna Mills, John Schneider, Andrew Clarke, Colette Mann (89 min) 00.30 Aniołki Charliego (32) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.15 City - serial, USA (powtórka odcinków z całego tygodnia) 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Teleshop 06.10 FMT Szczecin '99 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Studio sport 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - program poradnikowy 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.30 Polacy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Muzyczny weekend 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.15 Sekrety Indii: Zapomniane domy bogów - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Tor 29 (Track 29) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/USA 1987, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd, Sandra Bernhard (85 min) 21.40 Aktualności 21.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Wydanie specjalne: Życie po życiu - film dokumentalny 23.20 Nieznajomi - Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.45 GORĄCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 01.15 Adax Techno Party 01.45 Aktualności 02.00 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.05 Muzyczny weekend 02.35 Teleshop 02.40 Program na niedzielę 02.45 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Od soboty do soboty 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.30 Polacy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.15 Sekrety Indii: Zapomniane domy bogów - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Tor 29 (Track 29) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/USA 1987, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd, Sandra Bernhard (85 min) 21.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Wydanie specjalne: Życie po życiu - film dokumentalny, USA 23.20 Nieznajomi - Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.45 GORĄCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 01.15 Adax Techno Party 01.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.05 Od soboty do soboty 02.35 Program na niedzielę 02.40 Infokanał TeDe 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - program poradnikowy 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.30 Polacy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 15.10 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.15 Sekrety Indii: Zapomniane domy bogów - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Tor 29 (Track 29) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/USA 1987, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd, Sandra Bernhard (85 min) 21.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.00 Wydanie specjalne: Życie po życiu - film dokumentalny, USA 23.20 Nieznajomi - Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.45 GORąCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 01.15 Adax Techno Party 01.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - program poradnikowy 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.30 Polacy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Obok nas - program kryminalny 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.15 Sekrety Indii: Skała - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Tor 29 (Track 29) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/USA 1987, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd, Sandra Bernhard (85 min) 21.40 Informacje TV-51 22.00 Wydanie specjalne: Życie po życiu - film dokumentalny, USA 23.20 Nieznajomi - Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.45 GORĄCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 01.15 Adax Techno Party 01.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis, Zabójczy smok 11.20 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 12.10 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe (Earth Girls are Easy) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Julie Brown, Jim Carrey (100 min) 14.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 14.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Detektywi - serial komediowy 15.50 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 16.20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 17.10 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 18.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00-01.05 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Tor 29 (Track 29) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/USA 1987, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd, Sandra Bernhard (85 min) 21.40 Bat 21 - film wojenny, USA 1988, reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Gene Hackman, Danny Glover, Jerry Reed, David Marshall Grant (100 min) 23.30 Ojczym 2 (The Stepfather II) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Jeff Burr, wyk. Terry O'Quinn, Meg Foster, Jonathan Brabdis, Caroline Williams (86 min) 01.05 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.50 Bat 21 - film wojenny, USA 1988, reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Gene Hackman, Danny Glover, Jerry Reed, David Marshall Grant (100 min) (powt.) 03.30 Ojczym 2 (The Stepfather II) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Jeff Burr, wyk. Terry O'Quinn, Meg Foster, Jonathan Brabdis, Caroline Williams (86 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (213,214,215) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) (powt.) 08.15 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - film animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Dixie - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.30 Ala i As: Zeszyt w kratkę - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.50 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Film na życzenie 13.30 Wielka Mała Emigracja: Mieć szczęście - film dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego 14.00 Molly (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (28 min) 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 15.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Benefis Ryszarda Poznakowskiego - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 18.15 Złotopolscy (73,74): Podchody, Podstęp - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (5) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.05 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada Śląska (1) - koncert 21.15 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś (101 min) 23.00 Panorama 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Maanam: Klucz - koncert 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (73,74): Podchody, Podstęp - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada Śląska (1) - koncert (powt.) 03.05 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Andrzej Barański (powt.) 04.45 Panorama (powt.) 05.10 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.15 Maanam: Klucz - program rozrywkowy 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 06.05 Benefis Ryszarda Poznakowskiego - program rozrywkowy (stereo) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (59) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 08.00 Kojak (73) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (67) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.50 Jedenastka marzeń - serial animowany 10.35 Kaskaderzy (4) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (35) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 12.35 Micaela (145) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.25 Kosmiczni buntownicy (Space Mutiny) - film SF, USA 1988, reż. David Winters, wyk. Red Brown, John Philip Law, Cameron Mitchell, James Ryan (93 min) 18.00 Kojak (74) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Diabelskie łoże (The Devil's Bed) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Nicole Sheridan, Joe Lando, Adrian Pasdar, Richard Roundtree (90 min) 21.45 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Kwiaty na poddaszu (Flowers in the Attic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Jeffrey Bloom, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Louise Fletcher, Kristy Swanson, Jeb Stuart Adams (91 min) 00.25 Hamlet - film kostiumowy, Niemcy 1960, reż. Franz Peter Writh (powt.) 02.35 Disco Relax 03.35 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Plansze rysunkowe Billa Cosbyego 12.40 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 13.20 Top Shop 17.10 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Arszenik i stare koronki (Arsenic and Old Lace) - komedia, USA 1944, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Cary Grant, Priscilla Lane, Raymond Massey, Peter Lorre (118 min) 22.20 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.55 Na tytoniowym szlaku (Tobacco Road) - film sensacyjny, USA 1941, reż. John Ford, wyk. Charley Grapewin, Marjorie Rambeau, Gene Tierney, Dana Andrews (84 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 10.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Cały ten taniec - komedia muzyczna 12.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 13.00 Nieustraszony - komedia sensacyjna 14.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Mężczyzna w wielkim samochodzie (L'homme a la buick) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1967, reż. Gilles Grangier, wyk. Fernandel, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Pierre Marielle, Bernard Dheran (90 min) 16.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Forsa z nieba (Found Money) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Bill Persky, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, William Prince, Christopher Murney, Ronald C. Frazier (100 min) 19.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Fantomas - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy 1964, reż. Andre Hunebelle, wyk. Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Jacques Dynam (103 min) 21.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.50 Komiksowy morderca (Jeu de massacre) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1966, reż. Alain Jessua, wyk. Jean Pierre Cassel, Claudine Auger, Michel Duchaussoy, Eleonore Hirt (91 min) 23.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Testament wujaszka Henry'ego - komedia sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Duncan Wood, wyk. Ronnie Corbett, Leslie Phillips, Arthur Lowe, Thora Hird (90 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 P.J. i syn prezydenta (P.J. and the Presidents Son) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Lance Kerwin, Irene Tedrow, Larry Haddon (90 min) 11.35 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Debiutant roku (Rookie of the Year) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Jodie Foster, Dennis McKiernan, Ned Wilson (90 min) 17.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Czerwona róża - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Czerwona róża - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa Mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Sami swoi - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska (82 min) 10.25 (K) Deser: Nie ma sprawy - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) Egzamin dla wróżki (A Simple Wish) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Amanda Plummer, Martin Short, Mara Wilson (86 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.25 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.55 (K) Australia i Nowa Zelandia - Przyroda i ludzie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 17.55 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 20.00 (K) Hoodlum - Gangster (Hoodlum) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Andy Garcia (125 min) 22.10 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.15 (K) Kochanica Francuza (The French Lieutnant's Woman) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1981, reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Meryl Streep, Jeremy Irons, Hilton McRae, Emily Morgan (118 min) 01.15 (K) W potrzasku (The Hounted) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Joan Chen, John Lone (106 min) 03.05 (K) Orkiestra (Brassed off) - komedia, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Ewan McGregor, Pete Postlethwaite (103 min) 04.50 (K) Oczy niebieskie - komedia, Polska 1994, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Grzegorz Damięcki, Magdalena Wójcik, Gustaw Holoubek, Renata Dancewicz (90 min) 06.20 (K) Deser: Crocodile Snap - film krótkometrażowy 06.30 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 HBO 06.55 Czarodziej Kazaam (Kazaam) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Shaquille O'Neal, Francis Capra, Ally Walker, Marshall Manesh (89 min) 08.30 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia. Nowe wyzwanie (To Sir With Love 2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bogdanovich, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Fernando Lopez, Daniel J. Travanti, Judy Geeson (88 min) 10.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (Honey, I Shrunk The Kids) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Rick Moranis, Matt Frewer, Marcia Strassman, Thomas Brown (89 min) 11.35 Na planie filmu Teoria spisku - reportaż 11.55 Muppety na wyspie skarbów (Muppet Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Tim Curry, Kevin Bishop (95 min) 13.35 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 15.35 Białe wilki 2 (White Wolves 2) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Terence H. Winkless, wyk. Elizabeth Berkley, Ele Keats, Jeremy London, Corin Nemec (83 min) 17.10 Naga splówa 97 i 10/12 (The Good Bad Guy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Jessica Lundy (87 min) 18.40 Karaluchy pod poduchy (Joe's Apartment) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Payson, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Megan Ward, Robert Vaughn, Don Ho (76 min) 20.00 Kiedy byliśmy królami (When We Were Kings) - film dokumentalny, USA 1996, reż. Leon Gast, wyk. Muhammad Ali, George Foreman, Don King, James Brown, BB King (83 min) 21.30 Jerry Maguire - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding Jr, Kelly Preston, Renee Zellweger (133 min) 23.50 Halloween 6. Zemsta Michaela Myersa (Halloween. The Curse of Michael Myers) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Donald Pleasence, Paul Rudd, Marianne Hagan, Mitchell Ryan (84 min) 01.20 Seksykon - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 01.50 Siedem (Seven) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. David Fincher, wyk. Brad Pitt, Morgan Freeman, Gwyneth Paltrow, Richard Roundtree (121 min) 03.55 Naga prawda (The Naked Truth) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Robert Caso, Kevin Schon (99 min) 05.35 Królestwo niedźwiedzi - film przyrodniczy, Szwecja 1997 Planete 06.50 Nowatorska broń (6/12): Nieobliczalny Harrier 07.20 Philippe Soupault (1/3) 08.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (16) 08.55 Kroniki Popular science (35/60) 09.10 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (2/8): Bitwa o głasnost 10.00 Synowie Dawida 10.55 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (20-ost.): Irokezi 11.25 Ludzie, ogrody i krasnale 12.20 Tajemnica Koumiko 13.05 Kroniki Popular science (36/60) 13.15 Samotna planeta (15/39): Południowe Indie 14.05 Historia linii lotniczych (5/13): Obsługa pokładowa 14.55 Marcel Carné 15.25 Historia Włoch XX wieku (32/42): Kolonie 15.55 Gore Vidal sam o sobie 16.45 Na tropach przyrody: Augrabies - wodospad w sercu pustyni 17.15 Zabójstwo na tle rasowym 18.15 Wyspa małp 19.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 19.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (28-ost.): Dardanele, rok 1915 20.35 Cudowna machina (2/5): Życie z bliska 21.15 Morze pełne życia (15/26): Tajemnicza rafa 21.40 Hubert Beuve Mery (1/5): Opowieść o biednym młodzieńcu 22.35 Miasta przyszłości (3-ost.): Singapur, cyfrowa wyspa 23.15 Ślady - Świadectwo przemijania 00.10 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (11/12): Rajskie wyspy Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie - Lou Reed 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Edyta Bartosiewicz 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Nasze smaczki 12.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.30 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 16.45 Sobota w cyrku 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 20.30 Rommel - Lis pustyni (Desert Fox) - film wojenny, USA 1951, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. James Mason, Luther Adler, Jessica Tandy, William Reynolds (87 min) 22.00 Złoto Mackenny (Mackenna's Gold) - western, USA 1969, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Omar Sharif, Telly Savalas, Camilla Sparv (123 min) 00.10 Nocne namiętności 01.00 Program muzyczny Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Pocahontas II - film animowany dla dzieci 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 14.00 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Muzyka Country - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Monde - film obyczajowy, Francja 17.05 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.35 Dobre chęci (Den goda viljan) (1) - film biograficzny, Szwecja 1992, reż. Bille August, wyk. Max von Sydow, Samuel Fröler, Pernilla Ostergren-August, Ghita Nörby (60 min) 18.35 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 19.00 Spółdzielnia pracy: Dbaj o zdrowie - reportaż 19.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 20.00 Bagdad Cafe (Bagdada Cafe) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1988, reż. Percy Adlon, wyk. Marianne Sägebrecht, Jack Palance, Christine Kaufmann, Monica Calhoun (90 min) 21.30 TV Shop 21.45 Magiczna Italia - serial dokumentalny 22.15 Prawie w ciąży (Almost Pregnant) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Michael DeLuise, wyk. Tanya Roberts, Jeff Conaway, Joan Severance, John Calvin (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 00.50 Dziewczyny pod żaglami - film erotyczny 01.40 Program na niedzielę 01.45 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.35 Książka nie tylko do poduszki 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Numer 17 (Number Seventeen) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1932, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Leon M. Lion, Anne Grey, John Stuart, Donald Calthrop (63 min) 09.30 Dzień za dniem - film dokumentalny 10.00 Program lokalny 10.20 Hipermarket WTK 10.25 ABC reformy emerytalnej 10.30 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Przyjaciółka z przeszłości - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Dennis Rockney, wyk. Heater Kottek, Amy Seely (90 min) 12.25 Zautomatyzowany dom - komedia, USA 13.00 Noce i dnie (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas 13.35 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 13.50 Filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 15.30 Podróże w świat sztuki - program popularnonaukowy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Kabaretowa Agencja Towarzyska - program satyryczny 17.40 ABC reformy emerytalnej 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Zabytki w Chinach: Tradycja i kultura - program krajoznawczy 19.30 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych - film dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Gdy nadchodzi czas (When the Time Comes) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. John Erdman, wyk. Karen Austin, Bonnie Belinda, Brad Davis, Terry O'Quinn (94 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.45 Studio sport 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc Eurosport 08.30 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody PŚ w St. Wendel (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów - MŚ w Albacete - trening 12.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - PE w Barcelonie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 Zawody siłaczy 13.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Supersport w Albacete - trening 14.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Korsyki (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów - MŚ w Albacete - trening 15.45 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Monaco - wyścig 17.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów - MŚ w Albacete - trening (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Rio de Janeiro 20.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 1 etap Agrigento - Modica 162 km (wydarzenia dnia) 20.45 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Finał Pucharu Francji w St. Denis 22.45 Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy A w Norwegii - 1 mecz finału (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rzymie - półfinały 01.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia (wydarzenia dnia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.25 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 09.20 (P) Hollywood Safari: Ucieczka 10.15 (P) Lassie: Koty z worka 10.40 (P) Lassie: Dochodzenie 11.10 (P) Łowcy: Wejscie smoków 12.05 (P) Skarby europejskiej przyrody: Pola i lasy 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Wielka stopa 14.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Złoto głupców 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 19.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zaginiona rzeka 20.00 (P) Oblicza natury: Świat pająków 21.00 (P) Łowcy: Pełzające królestwo 22.00 (P) Fauna Australii: Australijski pająk ptasznik 22.30 (P) Opowieści z zoo 23.00 (P) Tarantule i ich jadowici krewni 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) W Portugalii: Zielone Minho 13.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Most na rzece Kwai 14.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Tajlandia 14.30 (P) Smaki Francji: Rhone Alps 15.00 (P) Między Neapolem a Rzymem: Kulturalne Arpino i Pecorino 15.30 (P) Miasta świata: Jerozolima 16.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Indonezja - cudowny archipelag 17.00 (P) Sportowe safari: San Francisco, Kalifornia 17.30 (P) Stalowe szlaki: Srebrne i niebieskie 18.00 Letnie ekapady: Bretania, Isle of Wight i Barcelona 18.30 Wakacyjne plany 19.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Rhone Alps 19.30 (P) W Portugalii: Zielone Minho 20.00 (P) Magia Afryki 21.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Tajlandia 21.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Most na rzece Kwai 22.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Indonezja - cudowny archipelag 23.00 (P) Sportowe safari: San Francisco, Kalifornia 23.30 Wakacyjne plany 00.00 (P) Stalowe szlaki: Srebrne i niebieskie 00.30 Letnie eskapady: Bretania, Isle of Wight i Barcelona 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Słoneczne imperium: W niebiosach 09.55 (P) Koniec raju 10.50 (P) Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe?: Obcy - gdzie oni są? 11.45 (P) Pierwsze loty: Myśliwce odrzutowe 12.15 (P) Pierwsze loty: Samoloty rakietowe 12.40 (P) Trzej mężczyźni w balonie 13.35 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Tomcat 14.30 (P) Specjaliści: Nisko, szybko i zabójczo 15.25 (P) Katastrofa: Załamanie 15.55 (P) Katastrofa: Prosto ku zagładzie 16.20 (P) Pierwsze loty: Myśliwce odrzutowe 17.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Dowództwo skrzydła bombowego 18.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Berlin (1) 19.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Berlin (ost.) 20.00 (P) Zaginione skarby dawnych cywilizacji: Aztekowie i Majowie 21.00 (P) Liniowce: Okręty wojenne 22.00 (P) Ciężkie czasy 23.00 (P) Z akt FBI: Mordercze szaleństwo 00.00 (P) Magazyn Discover: Nowe dinozaury 01.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Ren (1) 02.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Ren (ost.) 03.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 08.45 Tom i Jerry 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Arszenik i stare koronki (Arsenic and Old Lace) - komedia, USA 1944, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Cary Grant, Raymond Massey, Peter Lorre, Priscilla Lane (113 min) 21.55 Wielki sen (The Big Sleep) - film kryminalny, USA 1946, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Martha Vickers, John Ridgely (110 min) 23.45 Trzej muszkieterowie (The Three Musketeers) - film przygodowy, USA 1948, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Lana Turner, Gene Kelly, June Allyson, Van Heflin (120 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Z przygodą przez wieki - serial animowany 07.30 Animowane baśnie: Księga dżungli - film animowany 08.00 Klown Bozo przedstawia - serial animowany 08.30 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998 09.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 10.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 10.30 Aby do jutra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 11.00 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn piłkarski 16.00 Kolarstwo 16.30 Żużel - magazyn 17.00 Motowizja: Rajd Elmot - III eliminacje Rajdowych Mistrzostw Polski 18.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie 19.00 Znad krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.30 Powikłane historie - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Połączenie satelitarne (Via Satellite) - komedia obyczajowa, Nowa Zelandia 1998, reż. Anthony McCarten, wyk. Danielle Cormack, Timothy Balme, Rima Te Wiata, Brian Sergent (95 min) 22.35 Kampus (Der Campus) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Sonke Wortmann, wyk. Heiner Lauterbach, Axel Milberg, Martin Benrath, Sibylle Canonica (126 min) 00.50 Babski wieczór (Girls Night) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Julie Walters, Kris Kristofferson, Philip Jackson (111 min) 02.45 Tarpany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Ewa Krasnodebska, Jerzy Jogalla, Henryk Hunko (90 min) Hallmark Channel 07.25 Wielkie nadzieje (Great Expectations) (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Jean Simmons, Anthony Hopkins, John Rhys-Davies, Ray McAnally (55 min) 08.25 Dzieci pana Howarda (Pied Piper) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Norman Stone, wyk. Monty Wooley, Peter O'Toole, Mare Winningham, Michael Kitchen (95 min) 10.00 Kusza - serial przygodowy, USA 1986 10.25 Cztery pióra (The Four Feathers) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1977, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Beau Bridges, Robert Powell, Simon Ward, Richard Johnson (105 min) 12.10 Mój przyjaciel Tummy (Tummy) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Giannetto De Rossi, wyk. Michael Faustino, Sam Behrens (95 min) 13.45 Wirtuoz czy hipnotyzert - Svengali (Svengali) - film obyczajowy, USA 1931, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Lionel Barrymore, Marian Marsh, Carmel Myers, Donald Crisp, Luis Alberni, Bramwell Fletcher (81 min) 15.10 Merlin (1/2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 16.45 Merlin (ost.) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 18.20 Łzy w deszczu (Tears in the Rain) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Sharon Stone, Christopher Cazenove, Leigh Lawson, Paul Daneman (100 min) 20.00 Psychologia stosowana (Mind Games) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jan Egleson, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Jayne Brook, Kyle Secor, William Greenblatt (90 min) 21.30 Sarah (About Sarah) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Rohrer, wyk. Kellie Martin, Mary Steenburgen, Diane Baker, Marion Ross (95 min) 23.05 Walc w chmurach (Cloud Waltzer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Gordon Flemyng, wyk. Kathleen Beller, Francois-Eric Gendron, Paul Maxwell, Therese Liotard (100 min) 00.45 Rockabye - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. Valerie Bertinelli, Rachel Tiocotin, Jason Alexander, Ray Baker (90 min) 02.20 Tylko ty i ja (Just Me and You) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1978, reż. John Erman, wyk. Louise Lasser, Charles Grodin, Michael Alldredge, Miriam Byrd-Nethery (93 min) 03.55 Najważniejsza sprawa (Heat of the Day) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Christopher Morahan, wyk. Peggy Ashcroft, Michael Gambon, Michael York (110 min) 05.45 Porzucone (Love and Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. David Birney, Stefanie Powers, Lisa Aliff, Fred Holliday (95 min) Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (116) 07.00 Pod wiatr (117) 08.00 Pod wiatr (118) 09.00 Pod wiatr (119) 10.00 Pod wiatr (120) 11.00 Zemsta (131) 12.00 Zemsta (132) 13.00 Zemsta (133) 14.00 Zemsta (134) 15.00 Zemsta (135) 16.00 Pod wiatr (116) 17.00 Pod wiatr (117) 18.00 Pod wiatr (118) 19.00 Pod wiatr (119) 20.00 Pod wiatr (120) 21.00 Zemsta (131) 22.00 Zemsta (132) 23.00 Zemsta (133) 00.00 Zemsta (134) 01.00 Zemsta (135) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Wojna na skrzydła i języki 12.30 Na krawędzi przestworzy 13.00 Archiwum rekina: Rekiny młoty 14.00 Dzika przyroda: Przemarsz krabów 15.00 Dzika przyroda: Rekiny 16.00 Dzika przyroda: Śladami Kaberu 17.00 Dzika przyroda: Mieszkańcy Wybrzeża Szkieletów 18.00 Koszmary natury: Wodne wilki 19.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Wodny ogród 19.30 Bezlitosne żywioły: Ziemia ognia i lodu 20.00 Urodzeni zabójcy: Tygrys 21.00 Wielka kolej indyjska (1) 22.00 W obliczu zagłady 23.00 John Harrison - odkrywca 23.30 Śladami Robinsona Kruzoe 00.00 Koszmary natury: Wodne wilki 01.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Wodny ogród 01.30 Bezlitosne żywioły: Ziemia ognia i lodu Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Leśna rodzina 07.15 Trzy małe duszki 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Sie masz Vern! 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Świat według Ludwiczka 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu Ques TV 08.00 Rallyworld 08.30 Super motocykle 09.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 09.30 Sporty motorowe 10.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 10.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.00 Sportomania 12.00 Sporty ekstremalne 12.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 13.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 13.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 14.00 Wojny powietrzne 15.00 Fascynujące technologie 15.30 Wirtualny świat 16.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 16.30 Rallyworld 17.00 Super motocykle 17.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 18.00 Sporty motorowe 18.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 19.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.30 Sportomania 20.30 Sporty ekstremalne 21.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 21.30 Wirtualny świat 22.00 Skrzydło w skrzydło 22.30 Wojny powietrzne 23.30 Fascynujące technologie Wizja Le Cinema 14.00 Despair - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Francja 1978, reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Andrea Ferreol,Volker Spengler, Klaus Lowitsch (119 min) 16.00 Clara et Les Chics Types - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1981, reż. Jacques Monnet, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Daniel Auteuil, Josiane Balasko, Marianne Sergent (105 min) 18.00 Kroniki domowe - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Ihnatowicz (90 min) 20.00 Lumiere i Spółka (Lumiere et compagnie) - film biograficzny, Franc./Hiszp./Dania/Szwec. 1995, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Isabelle Huppert, Liam Neeson, Spike Lee (88 min) 22.00 Za niziną (Dietro la pianura) - film kryminalny, Włochy 1993, reż. Gerardo Fontana/Paolo Girelli, wyk. Remo Girone, Vanessa Gravina, Claudio Biaio (109 min) 00.00 Le nuit bengali/Bengali Night - film obyczajowy, Franc./Szwajc./W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Nicolas Klotz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Shabana Azmi, Supriya Pathak, John Hurt (119 min)